The present invention relates to a method of producing a thick film complex electronic component, for instance an LC (inductance, capacitance) complex component, and/or LCR (inductor, capacitor, resistor) complex component. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for producing a component on a ceramic substrate with a sintered ferrite film having an excellent magnetic property and strong film so that a high inductance and/or shield effect of a component on a substrate is obtained.
Conventionally, a thick film electronic component comprises a ceramic substrate with laminates of a thick film conductive pattern and an insulating layer. However, that structure has the disadvantage that large inductance can not be obtained.
Another prior art method is shown in the Japanese utility model laid open publication No. 43690/84, which shows laminates of a magnetic layer and a conductive layer which provides a coil.
However, the prior magnetic layer in said publication is ferrite paste painted on a substrate. That ferrite paste is produced through the steps of sintering ferrite material around 1500.degree. C., powdering the sintered ferrite, and adding another material for providing ferrite paste. The ferrite paste thus produced is painted on the substrate and is dried. But it has the disadvantages that the density of the ferrite itself in the paste is small (low magnetic permeability), and the magnetic film is not mechanically strong.